La vida sin ti
by lizayan
Summary: Pastillas 2 two-shoot


Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, con sus respectivos derechos.

------ ---------------------- --- ------------------- -------

Sakura y la vieja borracha ex-hokage me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio. Una simple misión, reconocimiento y nada más, sin compañero o enviado de la aldea cerca de ti. Desaparición. Sin informes. Nadie vio nada. Nadie sabe nada.

Cerca de cinco años después de tu desaparición la noticia se hizo oficial, tu nombre se grabo en la gran roca, como siempre deseaste, los ancianos casi se mueren, lo único que preguntaban era por el Kyuubi, "¿Dónde se encuentra el contenedor de nueve colas?", jamás fuiste una persona para ellos, para muchos de Konoha.

Shikamaru, ahora Hokage, mandó colgar tu foto en su oficina junto a él y los otros, la siguiente de Tsunade-sama, talvez algunos no se sintieron a gusto con su decisión, pero nadie objeto.

Ahora aquí estoy, por enésima vez en el mismo lugar, esta lejos, muy lejos de la torre central, cualquier pelea aquí pasó desapercibida por los demás ninjas, el gran cráter a menos de diez metros, prueba irrefutable de mi teoría, una gran pelea.

No había sido obra de Akatsuki, a casi siete meses de tu desaparición, tuve una nada amigable charla con Itachi, fue demasiado, conocer todos lo hechos de su fingida traición, solo para dejarme un lugar y nombre en la aldea, lejos de todos los planes que tenía el clan, la subsecuente alianza para acabar Akatsuki, la pelea y finalmente la ejecución de Itachi.

La imagen de ver a mi hermano colgado en medio de la plaza, me costó años de terapia y charlas con la vieja, un pequeño símbolo se agrego a la roca, antes del nombre "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto", un pai-pai en nombre de mi gran hermano, la razón de estar vivo.

Sus últimas palabras se clavan en mi mente casi al dormir; "tu no tienes la culpa de nada, siempre supe a que me enfrentaría cuando acepte esta misión, yo también estaba contaminado con su estirpe, tu en cambió, aun podías ser una buena persona, no lo arruines ototo", la sonrisa en sus labios, cansados y pálidos, sus ojos ya ciegos por el sharingan, su cuerpo delgado, sus cabellos cepillados cada tarde por Sakura o Hinata, sus huesudas manos contra las mías fuertes y su siempre amena charla sobre todo lo que conoció, su madurez y esa extraña bondad que aprendí a reconocer. Todo esta tan presente como la última sonrisa que vi de tus labios.

"No me importaría si no tienes hijos, si no encuentras una mujer con quien compartir la vida (una risa nostálgica iluminó un poco la oscura celda), yo incluso deje un par de corazones rotos por mis andanzas, y si algún día te topas con un pequeño de ojos rojos, pues ya sabrás a quien maldecir por ello (bufé por su comentario), pero tú en cambio tienes un corazón diferente, un pequeño corazón... y no me mires así, ¿crees en las hadas?, no por supuesto que no, somos ninjas, pero oí una vez, por ahí en las montañas, que existen esos pequeños seres, tanto que te caben en la palma de la mano (su mirada bajo hasta su mano, aunque no pudiera verla), y que su corazón es tan pequeño que solo cabe una emoción en él, así eres tú, siempre lo he sabido, es odio eterno o amor incondicional, si hay algo que te confunda será tu mente, pero en tu corazón siempre sabrás lo que sientes, sin dudas o titubeos, por ahí, donde esa figura se esconde, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules (otra de sus espontáneas risas me cayó), siempre supe como iba a terminar esa historia, desde que los encontré juntos, talvez todo el mundo creyó que me atacaste por tu odio, ¿lo hiciste? (moví la cabeza negando), no, lo hiciste por que tenía a Naruto conmigo (bajé la cabeza y el rió de nuevo, con nuevas esperanzas en su voz, como un padre que conoce cada gesto de su hijo, y se alegra de ver, que aun puede anticipar cada movimiento y reacción, sin importar el paso del tiempo o los problemas entre ellos), el tiempo de hoy se acaba Sasuke, debes ir a dormir, cepíllate los dientes antes de dormir, y haz tu cama al levantarte (me pare dirigiéndole un par de maldiciones por sus palabras), nos vemos mañana pequeño hermanito (me despedí de él con "hasta mañana estudio hermano" y me sonrío)", pero no hubo un mañana, esa misma noche yo fui enviado a una misión, regrese solo para verlo caminar despacio entre Kakashi e Iruka quienes fingían llevarle con dolor, pude advertir una pequeña nota que daba a Kakashi, me acerque y Kakashi volteó, tomó mis manos y la puso entre ellas, no volví a oír su voz.

La tierra es áspera, pero cuando los equipos de búsqueda llegaron al lugar, ya había llovido cuatro veces, sólo encontraron lodo, sin armas o cadáveres, un gran pantano en medio del bosque.

Me toma casi un día llegar hasta aquí, cada mes Shikamaru me da cuatro días libres, vengo y me siento toda la tarde, acarició la tierra como si fuera su piel, duermo pegado al piso, pensando en donde estarás.

Me gustaría contarte tantas cosas, como que Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, me abrazó tanto el día que avisaron de tu "muerte", lloró tanto en mi pecho, después Kiba la abrazó, creó que ese gesto fue bueno, ahora tienen dos hijos, una pequeña, la mayor ya de doce y Naruto, su segundo hijo de apenas diez, todos se pelearon por tu nombre – ríe y niega con la cabeza – fue tan gracioso, Sakura estaba ofendida y enojada, diciéndolo a Lee que hiciera entrar en razón a Kiba, pero el pequeño Naruto fue el primero, cada pareja tiene una versión miniatura tuya en casa, muchos adultos ya mayores están inconformes, pero sinceramente a nadie de nosotros le importa, el colmo fue cuando el pequeño Naruto llamó a su pequeña mascota Kyuubi –la cristalina risa atravesó el campo desierto-, y entonces los ancianos dejaron de llamarte "el Jinyuirichi del Kyuubi", el más reciente es Minato Naruto, hijo de Konohamaru, tengo muchos sobrinos, deberías oírlos, "tío Sasuke, tío Sasuke", cada uno es tan diferente, el peor es el hijo de Ino, es pequeño, apenas tiene cuatro, llora muy a menudo, me gusta cargarlo y abrazarlo, me llevo bien con él y le gusta tanto el columpio a la entrada de la academia, siempre que recogen a alguno de sus hermanos se sienta ahí hasta que salen. Pero la epidemia no esta solo en Konoha, Gaara tiene también uno con quien lidiar, y aquel pequeño de la aldea del agua, nombro a su primer hijo con tu nombre, del cual por cierto soy padrino.

Te extraño.

En la segunda de las pláticas con Itachi, me contó lo que supo de tu desaparición, sintieron tu chakra, cuando llegaron empezaba a llover, rastros de sangre disuelta en agua fue todo lo que encontraron, tu chakra dejo de sentirse en un instante y se desvaneció. Siempre insistía que no sólo indica la muerte del individuo, sino que pudo ser una medida tuya, para evitar atraerlos, Sakura dice que no estabas tan entrenado en ese aspecto y yo también lo sé.

Un par de días antes de morir Jiraya me contó que eras hijo de Namikaze Minato, Kakashi dice que lo sospechaba, coincide en fechas y otras cosas, no se como no lo vieron los demás, tú, hijo del cuarto Lord Hokage, estarás orgulloso cuando te enteres.

¿Dónde estas?

Por más que lo pienso no entiendo como Itachi logro llegar a viejo solo, se lo decía cada vez que lo veía, "viejo", debí decirle así a mi padre, creo que fue por el pobre "atún de agua dulce", mira que aguantarle el genio a un Uchiha no es nada fácil, después de la pelea contra Akatsuki, Kisame murió por las heridas que recibió, gracias a eso Sakura sigue con nosotros, lo vi sólo una vez, le pregunte por que lo hizo, "ustedes aun tienen una vida por delante, no importa que tanto hagamos tu hermano y yo ahora, ya estamos condenados", creo que yo también lo estoy ahora.

Odio que amanezca, tengo que irme, hasta el otro mes, Naruto.

------ ---------------------- --- ------------------- -------

Una pregunta ¿es "Jinyuirichi"?, la verdad no supe como escribirlo, siempre me confundo con esa y con "jounin", que pasa conmigo (aaahhh)

Bueno para todos aquellos que querían saber que paso, aquí les dejo una probadita, lo siento, ya se que es poco, me disculpo. Espero que les guste. ¡¡Hasta luego!!


End file.
